The Story of a Blind Girl
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Rika membenci hidupnya sendiri. Ia merasa Tuhan tidak adil karena menciptakan dirinya buta. Suatu ketika, seorang pemuda merubah hidupnya. Ia menyukainya. Namun, setelah Rika bisa melihat, apa yang ia lakukan saat mengetahui pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, akhirnya saya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menulis lagi, tapi kali ini saya menulis sebuah OneShoot, entah kenapa kini saya tergoda untuk menulis catatan yang penuh motivasi dan sarat akan hikmah. Saya ingin setiap orang yang membaca karya saya bukan hanya menikmatinya namun juga mengambil hikmah dibaliknya, itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar bagi saya dalam menulis.

Ide dasar cerita ini mungkin pernah kalian ketahui, idenya merupakan cerita umum yang sering dijadikan sebagai kisah renungan. Saya mengetahui idenya dari kang Angga, dan idenya saya temukan kembali di situs http:/ iqbalali . com/ 2010/ 06/ 11/ ingatlah-karunia-sebelum-kau-mengeluh/ (hilangkan spasi). Akhirnya muncul niat di hati ini untuk mengemasnya menjadi lebih menarik, terperinci dan lebih banyak hikmahnya. Saya pun pada akhirnya mengembangkan cerita tersebut menjadi seperti ini, saya harap kalian akan menyukainya :)

* * *

**The Story of a Blind Girl**

* * *

**Kamicahama Karin © Koge Donbo***

**Original Story not mine**

**Pengembangan cerita The Story of a Blind Girl © Invea**

* * *

**.**

**Nikmati dan ambillah hikmahnya :)  
**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu menghampiri gadis yang tengah termenung sendiri di kursi taman. Mata gadis itu tampak muram tak memancarkan sinar. Begitu pula dengan paras cantiknya, tak ada cahaya di sana.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya pemuda itu seraya duduk di samping sang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan datar. Ia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan. Entah memandang apa.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sembari menepuk bahu sang gadis.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," bentak gadis itu. Wajah putihnya nampak pucat. Dan hal itu membuat pemuda itu semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mungkin aku asing bagimu, tapi aku ingin membantumu. Ceritakanlah masalahmu," ujar pemuda itu mencoba merayu sang gadis untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Gadis itu nampak semakin kesal.

"Menjauh dariku, aku benci padamu! Juga pada semua manusia lain! Terutama pada Tuhan! Tuhan sangat tidak adil! Tuhan tidak menyayangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat dunia!" sahut gadis itu dengan nada tinggi. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Pemuda itu kemudian memperhatikan mata sang gadis. Tampak seperti mata orang yang tak bisa melihat.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan," tegur pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit tegas. "Tuhan itu Maha Adil, bukan kau saja yang tercipta buta,"

"Tidak! Tuhan tidak adil!"

"Apa kau menyangsikan Tuhan? Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untukmu. Apa kau pikir melihat dunia adalah yang terbaik untukmu? Tuhan lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Tuhan pasti punya alasan mengapa menciptakanmu seperti itu,"

"Tidak! Tuhan membenciku!"

"Tuhan sama sekali tidak membencimu. Jika Tuhan membencimu, mengapa kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang? Menghisap setiap buliran oksigen gratis yang diberikan Tuhan? Tuhan menciptakan manusia tidak sempurna, setiap manusia punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kelebihan dan kekurangan itulah yang berbeda pada diri manusia. Masih tidak percaya Tuhan itu tidak adil?" terang pemuda itu panjang lebar. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tertunduk─seakan tengah _mentafakuri _apa yang dijelaskan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa melihat dunia," gumam gadis itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan iba. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata,"Jika Tuhan berkehendak, suatu hari nanti, kau bisa melihat,"

"Apa menurutmu Tuhan itu baik?" tanya gadis itu kemudian. Pemuda itu tersenyum sejenak.

"Tentu saja, Tuhan itu Maha Baik, Tuhan pun Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang. Coba kau pikirkan, di dunia ini, tak sedikit orang melupakan Tuhan, tak sedikit orang ingkar pada Tuhan namun, meskipun begitu, Tuhan senantiasa memberikan karunia dan anugerahnya kepada seluruh manusia. Padahal jika Tuhan berkehendak, ia bisa melakukan apapun pada orang-orang itu, tapi Tuhan malah memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk mereka kembali pada-Nya, menanti mereka bertaubat pada-Nya. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan Tuhan Maha Baik?"

"Apa menurutmu Tuhan akan memaafkanku?" tanyanya dengan lugu. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum menatapnya. Ia kemudian mengusap lembut kepala sang gadis.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

"Aku Rika Karasuma, dan kau?"

"Aku Shigeru Tsutsumi, kau bisa memanggilku Shingen,"

"Terima kasih, Shingen," gumam Rika tiba-tiba. Shingen menatapnya dengan heran.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Telah membuka hatiku. Aku senang, kau telah membuatku berpikir dengan cara yang lain," ujar gadis itu. Pemuda itu kemudian nyengir, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Ia kemudian mengusap kepala sang gadis. Ada kelembutan tersendiri yang dirasakan Rika.

"Kau tahu, seorang Beethoven takkan disebut hebat jika ia tidak menciptakan musik saat keadaannya tuli. Begitu pula dengan manusia lain, aku percaya dibalik kekurangan mereka ada kelebihan tersembunyi padanya. Dan aku yakin, hal itu pun terjadi padamu,"

"Terima kasih,"

Mereka kemudian terdiam sesaat. Shigeru tampak menatap ke arah sekeliling.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita merasakan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan?" tanya Shingen. Rika tampak menoleh menanggapi usulan tersebut.

"Aku kan tidak bisa melihatnya," sahutnya.

"Aku kan mengajak untuk merasakan, bukan untuk melihat. Ayo, biar ku bantu kau berjalan," ajak Shingen. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Rika. Gadis itu hanya menurut seraya memegang tongkatnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah taman bunga. Shigeru kemudian memetik salah satu bunga itu. Dia kemudian meminta Rika untuk memegangnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Shigeru kemudian.

"Umh, seratnya terasa halus, kecil bentuknya," jawab Rika sedikit ragu.

"Coba kau hirup baunya," usul Shigeru. Rika hanya menurut.

"Wangi," sahut Rika. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Apa ini?" tanya Rika kemudian.

"Itu bunga melati," terang Shigeru. "Nah, sekarang coba kau pegang ini, hati-hati ada durinya," lanjut Shigeru. Rika pun kembali menurut. Kini ia langsung mencium baunya tanpa diperintah Shigeru.

"Bunga ini lebih besar dan lebih harum dibanding bunga yang tadi," ujar Rika.

"Yang itu bunga mawar,"

"Apakah mereka semua indah?" tanya Rika.

"Ya, sangat indah. Ada berbagai macam bunga di dunia ini," terang Shigeru.

"Andai aku bisa melihatnya," gumam Rika kembali dengan nada sedih. Shigeru kembali mengusap kepala gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan melihatnya,"

"Umh,"

"Oh ya, besok kau bisa ke sini lagi tidak?" tanya Shigeru.

"Tentu,"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan menemuimu di jam yang sama. Sekarang sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Kau mau ku antar?" tanya Shigeru menawarkan jasanya. Rika menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Kak Kirika akan menjemputku sebentar lagi,"

'_Hah? Kak Kirika?_' Shigeru nampak membatin sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia pun berkata,"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya, aku pulang duluan, jaa,"

"Jaa,"

* * *

Perlahan langit biru cerah berubah menjadi senja yang indah. Burung-burung nampak berterbangan kembali menuju sarangnya. Gadis buta itu masih terdiam di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Kini, ia menanti kehadiran kakaknya. Mereka biasa pulang bersama. Saat Kakaknya berangkat kuliah, beliau mengantarkan gadis itu ke taman. Dan saat Kakaknya pulang kuliah, beliau pun menjemput gadis itu. Hal itu telah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kakaknya menginjak di tingkat pertama.

"Rika!" panggil seorang perempuan manis berambut cokelat dengan tinggi rambut sebahu. Rika menoleh ke arah sumber suara,"Kak Kirika!" sahutnya.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang," ajak perempuan yang ternyata Kirika itu. Rika mengangguk. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kirika lantas membantunya berjalan.

"Kau tampak lebih gembira, Rika. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kirika di tengah perjalanan. Gadis itu tersipu sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku bertemu seorang pemuda yang sangat baik," jawab Rika kemudian. Kirika hanya tersenyum menatap adiknya itu.

"Oh ya, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu," sahut Kirika. Rika kembali menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang tengah berada di tingkat 3 Universitas Tokyo.

"Kabar apa, kak?" tanya Rika bingung.

"Menurut dokter, kau bisa sembuh dari kebutaan dengan menjalani operasi,"

"Be─Benarkah?"

"Ya, kita hanya tinggal menunggu orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukmu,"

"Aku harap ada yang mau mendonorkan matanya, aku benar-benar ingin melihat keindahan dunia. Tapi, apakah ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku?" tanya Rika dengan polos.

"Jika Tuhan menghendaki, kenapa tidak?" jawab Kirika berbalik tanya. Senyum Rika semakin melebar. Dia kembali teringat akan perkataan bijak dari pemuda yang baru saja ia temui.

"Kak, Tuhan sangat baik ya, Rika sayang sekali pada Tuhan," gumam Rika sembari memeluk lengan kakak perempuannya itu. Sang kakak hanya terkekeh dan mengusap lembut kepala Rika.

'_Entah mengapa rasanya lebih lembut diusap Shingen daripada diusap Kakak,'_ gumam Rika di dalam hati.

* * *

Pagi ini, berbeda dari pagi biasanya. Rika tidak lagi terdiam bermuram durja di taman. Wajahnya kini nampak lebih ceria. Ia menantikan kehadiran pemuda yang kemarin ditemuinya. Pemuda yang telah mengajarinya tentang kasih sayang Tuhan. Tak sabar pula ia ingin menceritakan kabar pada pemuda itu mengenai kemungkinannya bisa melihat.

Syukurlah penantian gadis itu tidaklah sia-sia. Pemuda yang dinantikannya pun hadir tak lama kemudian. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Rika.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," ujar Rika terus terang. Pemuda itu tersenyum sejenak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," balas pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Kini giliran Rika yang tersenyum.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, Shingen," sahut Rika kemudian. Pemuda yang dipanggil Shingen itu menoleh penasaran.

"Kabar apakah itu?" tanyanya.

"Kak Kirika bilang aku bisa sembuh dengan operasi. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku,"

"Itu berita bagus,"

"Ya, aku benar-benar tak sabar. Aku ingin bisa segera melihat wajahmu,"

Shigeru tertawa sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu," sahut Shigeru tiba-tiba. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah sang gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kau mau tidak menikahiku?" tanya Shigeru sebelum Rika sempat menjawab pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Ta─Tapi, aku─aku kan buta dan lagi aku ingin melihat wajahmu dulu,"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menanti sampai kau sanggup melihat,"

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan siang. Masing-masing terhanyut akan pikirannya masing-masing. Gadis itu tenggelam dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia menunduk meski ia tahu hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat di bawah sana. Ia terlalu tak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang.

"Emh, bagaimana kalau kita ke sungai kecil di sebelah sana?" usul Shigeru memecahkan keheningan. Rika mengangguk. Tangan kekar Shigeru kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan halus Rika. Wajah gadis itu semakin tertunduk dalam. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju sungai.

* * *

"Lepaskanlah sepatumu, coba kau rasakan airnya," ujar Shigeru. Pemuda itu membantunya melepas sepatu hitam berpita manis milik Rika. Dia pun lantas membantu gadis itu duduk di atas batu. Kaki kecil Rika perlahan mulai menyentuh air sungai. Ada sedikit getaran di sana. Ia merasakan sedikit kedinginan.

"Dingin," gumamnya. Shigeru hanya terkekeh. Mereka tertawa bersama. Senyuman manis kembali terhias di paras cantik Rika.

* * *

Kirika baru saja keluar dari fakultasnya saat seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi baginya menyapanya. Kirika tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Kau rupanya, ada apa? Tumben mencariku, mau minta diajari kimia lagi?" tanya Kirika dengan ramah. Pemuda itu menggeleng. Matanya berubah memancarkan sorot ketegasan. Sebuah tatapan yang belum pernah dilihat Kirika dari pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Aku mau mendonorkan mataku untuk adikmu," jawabnya tegas tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Kirika hanya termenung menatap kesungguhan pemuda itu.

"Kau─"

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Shigeru setibanya ia di tempat biasa bertemu dengan Rika. Rika tersenyum menatap ke arah sumber suara. Shigeru memang terlambat menemuinya di hari itu.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting kau datang," seru Rika dengan lembut. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Shigeru, Rika berubah menjadi gadis yang manis. Ia mulai sering tersenyum, banyak bersyukur dan senantiasa berpikir positif. Tidak seperti dulu saat hatinya dipenuhi rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol seperti biasa. Canda dan tawa. Shigeru mampu mengubah hari-hari kelam Rika menjadi hari ceria. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Rika. Gadis itu tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Ia cukup senang dengan Shigeru selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Kakakku memberi berita bagus kemarin," terang Rika. Shigeru menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Berita apakah itu?"

"Ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku,"

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus. Kau pasti sangat senang. Aku bahagia melihatmu senang," ujar Shigeru. Ia kembali menatap paras cantik Rika. Kali ini ia menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan. Tak pernah ia menatap Rika lebih dari kelembutan ia menatapnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat tak sabar,"

Sebuah kupu-kupu hitam keunguan terbang mengelilingi mereka. Shigeru terkekeh menatapnya. Rika menatapnya keheranan. Kupu-kupu itu kemudian hinggap di atas rambut Rika. Shigeru kemudian menempelkan jari telunjukknya ke kepala Rika. Kupu-kupu itu kemudian hinggap di atas jari telunjuk Shigeru. Pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan tangan Rika untuk menunjuk. Dia kemudian memindahkan kupu-kupu di tangannya ke telunjuk Rika.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rika heran.

"Itu kupu-kupu, seekor serangga yang manis," terang Shigeru.

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Yap, sepertimu,"

"Aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihatnya,"

"Akan tiba saatnya, sebentar lagi,"

* * *

Besoknya, Rika menjalani operasi donor mata. Perasaannya sangat tak karuan. Ia merasa senang dan takut dalam sekaligus. Debaran di jantungnya tak jua berhenti. Untunglah operasi berjalan lancar dan Rika mulai melakukan pembiasaan untuk melihat.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak operasi dimana Rika melakukan adaptasi untuk melihat. Ia merasa senang dapat melihat dunia. Dunia ternyata jauh lebih indah dibanding yang ia bayangkan. Ia senantiasa bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Namun, selama satu bulan itu, Rika belum bertemu lagi dengan Shigeru. Mereka memang telah berjanji untuk bertemu satu bulan lagi. Rika tidak mengerti, Shigeru yang memintanya dan ia saat itu hanya bisa menurutinya.

Tepat saat ini adalah saat yang dijanjikan mereka akan bertemu kembali. Rika nampak tak sabar. Ia sengaja menghias dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Shigeru. Debaran tak menentu kembali muncul di hatinya. Otaknya mulai membayang seperti apa pemuda yang telah merubah hidupnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu terdiam di kursi tempat biasa Rika dan Shigeru tempati. Gadis itu meneliti pemuda tersebut. Rupanya pemuda itu buta, dengan agak ragu, dia menyapa pemuda itu,"Permisi,"

Mendengar suara lembut yang tak asing lagi di telinga pemuda itu, pemuda itu langsung menyahut,"Ri─Rika? Aku merindukanmu,"

Rika tersentak melihat pemuda itu. Suaranya memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan suara Shigeru. Lelaki yang telah mengubahnya. Ia merasa kaget dan shock. Pemuda yang selama ini menemaninya rupanya tidak dapat melihat. Gadis itu merasa terkhianati.

"Kau! Pantas saja selama ini kau mau menemaniku! Rupanya kau pun buta sepertiku! Aku tidak mau menikahimu! Kau pengkhianat! Aku benci padamu! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" bentak Rika. Ia kemudian berlari sembari menangis tersedu. Ia tak menyangka pemuda yang merubahnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang buta. Sama seperti dirinya yang dulu. Serpihan kenangan di antara mereka terlintas bergantian di pikiran Rika. Sentuhan lembut dan kehangatan yang diberikan Shigeru begitu menyesak ke dalam dadanya. Menusuk jauh ke dasar hatinya.

* * *

Rika membuka pintu rumahnya dengan mata yang sembap. Kirika menyambutnya.

"Kakak pulang cepat?" tanya Rika terheran. Kakak perempuannya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kakak izin kuliah setengah hari. Kakak ingin hari ini kau berterima kasih pada orang yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu," terang Kirika. Rika mengangguk.

"Karena kau sudah rapi, kita langsung pergi ke rumahnya saja. Ibunya bilang kalau dia baru saja pulang," lanjut Kirika. Rika kembali mengangguk. Dia pun mengikuti langkah kaki kakaknya yang perlahan meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

"Kau harus benar-benar berterima kasih padanya. Kakak mengenalnya sejak lama. Padahal dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang ahli kimia analis sejak dulu. Namun, dia merelakan cita-citanya untukmu," sahut kakaknya lagi. Rika hanya tertegun. Betapa baiknya orang yang telah mendonorkan mata untuknya.

"Siapa dia kak?" tanya Rika penasaran. Ia tak menyangka, masih ada orang lain yang berhati laksana malaikat di dunia ini.

"Dia adik kelasku. Saat ini dia memasuki tingkat pertamanya di Todai. Sesekali dia sering meminta kakak mengajarinya kimia,"

Rika mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan kakaknya.

"Dia adalah Shigeru Tsutsumi. Tapi, kami biasa memanggilnya Shingen," lanjut Kirika.

Deg! Rika terdiam membatu. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Orang yang berhati malaikat itu tak lain adalah pemuda yang selalu menyemangatinya saat ia tak dapat melihat. Mendengar kakaknya menyebut nama itu sangat menghujam jantungnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Kirika menoleh ke arah Rika yang masih mematung di pinggir jalan.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo cepat masuk," ajak Kirika. Dia kemudian memencet bel rumah tersebut. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut mereka. Rika tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia langsung menanyakan keberadaan Shigeru. Pemuda itu rupanya tengah memainkan jemarinya bersama ikan yang berada di kolam halaman belakang. Rika langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Jelas saja, hal itu membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Si─siapa?" tanya pemuda itu. Bukannya menjawab, mendengar suara Shigeru justru membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia sangat menyesal benar-benar menyesal.

"Maafkan aku,"

Shigeru tersentak. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara gadis yang pernah ia temui. Gadis yang pernah ia temani selama beberapa hari di taman.

"Ri─Rika," panggil pemuda itu tercekat. Mendengar namanya disebut membuat gadis itu semakin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada dadanya.

"Hei, jangan menangis! Kau terlihat lebih cantik kalau tersenyum," hibur Shigeru. Setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Shigeru semakin menelesak ke lubuk hatinya. Perasaannya semakin terkoyak.

"Maafkan aku, padahal kau benar-benar memerlukan matamu untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu tapi kau justru mendonorkannya untukku dan lagi aku bukannya berterima kasih malah menyakitimu," seru Rika diiringi isakan. Tangisnya semakin tak terbendung. Shigeru meraba wajah Rika. Dihapusnya air mata gadis itu dan lantas ia usap kepalanya lembut seperti dulu.

"Rawatlah mata itu untukku, aku senang kalau kau bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu jauh lebih penting dari kebahagiaanku. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan melihat dunia? Aku hanya ingin membagikan karunia Tuhan berupa kemampuan melihat denganmu,"

Rika memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat. Shigeru membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lebih renggang. Diusapnya kepala Rika. Ia berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Aku mau menikahimu," ujar Rika tiba-tiba. Shigeru tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku pemuda buta sekarang," sahut Shigeru dengan senyuman masih terhias di wajahnya.

"Dan dulu pun aku gadis buta, namun kau masih menyukaiku, mau menemaniku, mengajariku banyak hal,"

"Aku tidak mau karena terpaksa,"

"Ini bukan keterpaksaan, tapi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya,"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu,"

"Cukuplah berada terus di sampingku, kini giliranku untuk menopangmu,"

"Terima kasih, permataku,"

* * *

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review Please?  
**


End file.
